Seven
by VampedVixen
Summary: After seeing Buffy with the Immortal, Spike thinks about the seven women he had loved in his life and unlife. His mum, Cecily, Drusilla, Harmony, Buffy, Dawn, & Fred. (A set of drabbles)


Challenge: David Bowie Song Titles

* * *

  
SEVEN  
  
Two vampires, drunk and alone save for each other's company, sat in Angel's office. The sun would come up soon. From the towering Wolfram and Hart building the w

orld would look small and inconsequential compared to their problems.  
  
"All my life and unlife, one woman," Angel downed another glass of gin and rambled on, "I've loved one woman. Buffy. And she runs off with--"  
  
"The Immoral," Spike shook his head disgusted. Thinking a bit he continued, "There were seven for me."  
  
"Seven?"  
  
"Me mum, Cecily, Drusilla, Harmony, Buffy, Dawn, Fred."  
  
"Harmony?!"  
  
"Well.. not really, but it goes with the song."

* * *

PLAY IT SAFE - William & Anne  
  
"You must never walk alone at night, William," His mother told him while she buttoned his suit jacket. He was had grown into an able young man, still she worried for his safety. "There are pickpockets in London, you know. Scavengers who will take your money from you, if you're not careful."  
  
"I promise to come right back after the party, Mum," He kissed her on her cheek then headed to the door. Before leaving the house, he smiled gently, "I'll come back to you. Always. You needn't worry about me."  
  
That was the last she ever saw of him.

* * *

HOW LUCKY YOU ARE - William/Cecily  
  
The gathering was an evening few were likely to forget. Coifed and perfected, Cecily made her rounds throughout the densely crowded room, socializing with the other upper class citizens of London. She laughed at their jokes, smiled at the correct moments, and seemed to be having a splendid time. That is, until she was introduced to William, a guest of her mother invited, a veritable social outcast. They said he wrote poetry, what an idle waste of time. "I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance," She lied.  
  
William warmed at her false smile, not noticing the deception in her voice.

* * *

SCREAM LIKE A BABY - Spike/Drusilla  
  
Drusilla liked it when he tied her up. At first she laughed like it was a game, and at first it was. They were used to the sado-masochism games, they'd had centuries to practice on each other. This wasn't a game though. She'd wandered from her eternal love, and with a Chaos Demon! Now Spike was back to make sure she felt every pain he did. For every emotional scar the dark goddess had given him, Spike gave back in spades.  
  
"Hurts," She threw back her hair and laughed, and slowly that laugh became a scream. Tears soon followed.   
  
"Good."

* * *

SURVIVE - Spike/Harmony  
  
Spike watched bored out of his mind as Harmony painted her nails. Pink as usual, with glitter no less. She was going on about how so-and-so movie star was dating so-and-so other movie star, and whether vampires could use tanning beds because her skin was getting 'way too pale'. Completely brain dead, there was no other words to describe her utter lack of comprehension of the rest of the world.  
  
She was a good lay, so somehow he'd find it in himself to forgive her stupidity and survive her company. Either that or kill her, he hadn't really decided yet.

* * *

CHINA GIRL - Spike/Dawn  
  
So breakable. Like fine porcelain china, scarred with tiny broken lines along her wrists, a memory from when she thought she was nothing. Not a person, not a thing, just a key. And the world had used her for that purpose, almost broken her. Spike watched as she slept, wondering if she'd wake up crying out for Buffy again. The nightmares had been worse when the summer began, when the pain was still fresh.   
  
When he'd first stumbled into town he'd had so many plans, ways to destroy their world. Now he just wanted to put it back together again.

* * *

TRYING TO GET TO HEAVEN - Spike/Buffy  
  
He was the devil, he knew this for sure. Or at least one of them. He only knew one purpose: to serve his own needs, to follow his own desires.   
  
Right now he only desired one thing. An angel with golden hair, effulgent and shining in the sunlight he could not dare enter. When she asked him what he wanted, he hadn't known how to answer. Now he did. He was trying to get to heaven, to spend one moment when she didn't look at him and see the monster that he was, but the man he used to be.

* * *

CAN YOU HEAR ME - Spike/Fred  
  
Spike was fading, going straight to hell where he belonged. Each day he seemed to slip a little more into the void. No one seemed to care. He wasn't even sure if he did at first. Might as well die completely, being in the world and not being able to touch it was hell enough. With Buffy gone, doubly so.   
  
There was one who might miss him though. One who stood by him, helped him. Fred.   
  
Tracing the word 'REAPER' on the steamy shower door, he pleaded with her mentally, "Can you hear me?"  
  
His existence depended on her answer. 


End file.
